Mark Parchezzi III
Mark Parchezzi III is an Albino clone superseding Mark Purayah II. He is the secondary antagonist of Hitman: Blood Money. He appears as a target in the mission Amendment XXV. Background Early life He, like Mark Purayah II, is part of The Franchise and is thought to be the leader. He is 47's nearest rival. Parchezzi is the best clone that the Franchise could produce but like Mark Purayah II he is a class 2 clone and therefore dies after only 18 months of reaching maturity, it is revealed that Parchezzi is haunted by this fact and seeks to find a better cloning program in order to extend his life. His main goal was the wipe out the ICA and kill Agent 47. He presumably killed an ambassador, shown in a newspaper. The killer was simply described as "albino", so it could have been Mark I or Mark II. He also staged a car crash that killed the original Vice President, Spaulding Burke. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' As explained by Agent Smith during the mission briefing of Amendment XXV, Parchezzi's last assassination target, which he received from the director of The Franchise Alexander Leland Cayne, was Tom Stewart, the President of the United States. Cayne's plan was to place the acting Vice President and loyal Franchise operative Daniel Morris, in the presidency in order to advance their agenda. Agent Smith, knowing this, hired 47 to eliminate Parchezzi and Morris. This assassination attempt was thwarted by 47 when he killed Morris, and then went after Parchezzi himself. The two first confronted each other in the Oval Office, at which time Parchezzi tried to play on 47's humanity by pointing out the similarities between them. 47 was unmoved by this, however, and Parchezzi fled to the roof of the White House, where he was gunned down by his rival. Appearance Physical Appearance Parchezzi's physical appearance is that of a caucasian albino male. Because of his albinism he has no pigment in his hair or skin. Facially, Parchezzi does not resemble 47. Parchezzi also sports his hair in a seemingly "marine" style of cut. In Hitman: Absolution, his 'ICA File' states his height as 6 ft 1 1⁄2 in (1.87 m).Hitman Absolution: Trailer „ICA File 5 - Agent 47 (1:06-1:08) Attire Parchezzi's style of dress appears to be a mockery of Agent 47, being a color reverse of 47's style. Parchezzi's clothing and accessories include: * White, double-breasted blazer * Black silk shirt * Black silk necktie * White dress slacks * White leather shoes with black soles * Round, wire-frame, red-tinted sunglasses * A gold collar clip * Black boxer briefs Gallery Parchezzi.jpg|Promotional Image of Mark Parchezzi III Promotion render for HBM.JPG|Concept render for Hitman: Blood Money. Ingame view of Mark P 3.jpg|Parchezzi III viewed via sniper scope. MarkParchezzi.JPG|Full body render of Parchezzi III. 59280527.jpg|Mark Parchezzi III as seen in the mission loading screen. albino_2.png|In-game image of Parchezzi III in the oval office. Trivia * He, like Agent 47, is a master of disguise, despite being an albino. * A skilled marksman, Parchezzi's weapon of choice is a Colt 1911A1 custom pistol, and he can use it as a "sniper" weapon. * Mark III is believed to be the second best assassin in the world, second only to 47. * Although it is a name, Mark is also a term when describing a series of models such as the term 'version'. Therefore, being the third model he is deemed 'Mark III'. * The body of the janitor that Parchezzi killed to obtain a disguise can be found in the bathroom near the Oval Office. If the body is found the rating will not be lowered. * The name "Parchezzi" is also a slang word meaning "ripped off" or "copied". * He was mentioned during the Flatline mission, as a nurse talks with Greg Truman about a "strange albino doctor" whom he has never seen before. Most likely, Mark was sent there to eliminate Agent Smith but fails to accomplish the assignment, as 47 rescues him from the facility. While his presence is mentioned by the nurse, he does not appear during the mission. * Parchezzi is the most durable enemy in Blood Money, able to withstand 10-12 bullets to the torso from the silverballers before dying. Almost all other characters in the game die after only 1 or 2 torso shots, with the only exceptions being Anthony Martinez, Maynard John, and to a lesser extent Alexander Leland Cayne. References Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters